Our Future
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: Here it is, the sequel to The Ball. It's going to be a crossover of CFD and CPD. Please leave a review and you can PM me anytime...Matt was in another accident, and he hit his head. Will he be okay? Will he ever get to propose to Dawson? Will Gabby ever get to do her training to be come a firefighter?
1. Not Again

**Chapter 1**

** Not Again**

_**Previously**_

_"Severide, stay where you are. Floor is cre-" I started to say before I heard a loud bang under our feet and then darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Severide's POV<strong>

"Severide! What happened?" Chief yelled through my radio as I scrambled to find Casey, Otis and Mouch who had fallen through the floor to the basement.

"Floor collapsed under 81. Trying to find Casey and his men." I said as we scrambled down the stairs and towards the large hole in the floor. We had to find him as quickly as possible, knowing that if Matt hit his head yet again, it could be drastic consequences for all involved.

"Casey, Otis, Mouch! Report!" Boden yelled into the radio again, as I heard another ambulance pull up and I silently prayed that is wasn't Shay and Dawson, I heard one PASS alarm start to go off and I knew that two of them had to be conscious. But which two?

"Casey!" I called, as we started pulling away at debris to find them. Then I heard a cough and we all ran towards them.

"Over here!" I hear Otis and Mouch choke out and we followed the voices to find them awake and looking fine but it was Casey who caught my attention.

"He hit his head again Severide," Capp said to me as he check Casey's pulse and his original injury to his head.

"Shit, we need to get him out. Now!" I said, between the five of us we were able to lift him up and quickly carry him outside where Ambulance 61 and 72 were waiting.

**End of POV**

**Shay's POV**

"Matt!" Gabby cried, her knees buckling as Cruz quickly grabbed her and seated her in the front of 61 as 72 rushed away with Matt and Severide.

"Go with them, we will follow behind when we clean up here. Keep us informed until we get there." Boden ordered as I got behind the wheel of 61 and sped after 72 while Gabby cried hysterically next to me mumbling over and over again 'not again.'

"He has to be okay Shay!" She cried, as she we quickly made our way into Lakeshore

"You have to believe he will. Go and sit down and I will get some information on his condition." I said, sitting her down in the waiting room and walking up to the nurses station. Before I could say anything I felt two arms wrap around me tightly and I instantly knew who it was. Kelly.

"He hit his head again Shay, they've taken him into surgery." He choked out between sobs as I led him towards the waiting room where Gabby was waiting and sitting.

"It's not your fault Kel, it's no ones fault." Gabby said, hugging him while she openly cried with him as 51 poured into the waiting room to wait for the doctor.

**15 minutes later**

"Gabby!" Antonio called, walking up to his sister and wrapping her in a tight bear hug and started to mutter comforting words to her, "He is going to be fine, believe that and nothing else. He will pull through."

"I hope so. I know so." Gabby mumbled, pulling away and sitting back down next to me as Dr Wilhite walked into the waiting room. Everyone stood up quickly and turned all eyes on him.

"Gabs, we are going to perform surgery on him again as he has suffered another _epidural hematoma. _He has a compound fracture to his left arm, a mild concussion and multiple abrasions and contusions. We will let you know how it goes. All we can do is pray right now. I will be back later with an update on his condition." He said, before nodding to Chief Boden and Antonio and then quickly walking back towards the OR.

"He is going to be fine. The Lieutenant is strong." Cruz said before the group fell into silence. Each person in his or her own thoughts.

"I'm going to go call his sister, they've been getting closer these days." Gabby said, breaking the silence before standing up and walking out the front of Lakeshore to make the phone call.

**20 minutes later**

"I'm worried about her," I mumbled to Antonio as we waited for her to come back inside.

"So am I Shay. But you know how stubborn she is," Antonio replied, as Gabby walked through the door into the waiting room with red puffy eyes and clearly visible tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Oh Gabs," I muttered, bringing her into a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around me tightly and just cried.

**End of POV**

**5 hours later**

"We should of heard something by now!" A clearly agitated Cruz said as he paced the floor over and over again.

"You keep bloody pacing and I am going to tie you to the chair," Gabby growled, her eyes snapping up to stare at him.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly before sitting down just as Dr Wilhite walked through the waiting room door.

Everybody stood and just stood there. Waiting for either good news. Or bad news.

"Do you want the good news first or the bad news?" He asked, looking around at the anxious firemen, paramedics and police officer.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter of the sequel to The Ball. It will be Gabby, Matt, 51 and District 21 centered. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. I know it's short but it does have a cliffhanger.<strong>

**RnR xoxoxo**


	2. Holding Our Breath

**Chapter 2**

**Holding Our Breath**

"Good," Boden said, deciding for everyone as they didn't say anything.

"Good news is that he made it through surgery, however he did crash twice. We managed to locate the bleeding and stop ot. It also looks like he has had a blow to the head before this. The original injury and then more in between. Anyone care to enlighten me?" Dr Wilhite asked, looking around at them all.

"Blackout few months ago, Keeler got him then. He just brushed it off." Severide said, speaking up and Gabby snapped around to stare at him.

"And you didn't think to tell me!" Gabby accused, as Antonio kept her restrained from hitting the firemen.

"Guys enough, there was a secondary bleed and a small fracture in his skull. We have fixed the bleed but there isn't anything we can do for the fracture only to wait and see if it heals by itself. We have set his compound fracture and should be healed between 6-8 weeks. I am certain that when or if he wakes up, he will make a full recovery." He said, as Gabby turned to look at him with a pale face.

"What do you mean 'if'?" She asked, fearing the worst as she reached out and took a hold of Shay's hand tightly.

"We've had to put him in an induced coma to let him recover. We don't know how much damage there is or if there is any to his brain until he wakes up, as we need to wait for the swelling to go down. I wish I had better news. Go home and get some sleep, he won't be out of ICU for a while. You can come back tomorrow and visit two at a time though. I'm really sorry." He said before leaving to check on his other patients.

"All of you go home. Matt and his family are going to need us." Boden said, as all the mend left, hugging Christi and Gabby on the way to the front door. The only people left were Boden, the Dawson siblings, Shay and Kelly. 'You ring if you need me.'

"Thanks Chief," Gabby smiled gratefully, as he collected his turn out gear and left.

"I'm going to take Kelly home. Do you want me to drop you off?" Shay asked, collecting hers and Kelly's turnout gear as he hugged Gabby and told her to call hom as soon as there was a change before heading outside to 61 as their car was still at the firehouse.

"I'm right thanks, I will call you later." Gabby said, hugging her before she left. She sat down on the couch in the waiting room and got comfortable for the night.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked confused, as Gabby settled in for the night.

"Waiting. No matter how long it takes, I am not leaving." Gabby said, looking over at him while she looked up from the book she was reading.

"I want you to go home, or at least come back to mine Gabs. Get some rest and we can come back tomorrow," Antonio bargained, trying to reason with her but getting absolutely no where.

"No, I will ring you if I need to. Will talk to you tomorrow. Go home, spend time with the kids and Laur." She said, giving him a look that said 'don't argue with me'.

"Fine. I love you." Antonio said, standing up and grabbing his jacket, kissing her forehead and leaving the waiting room. He quickly walked over to the nurses station and left them with strict instructions to make sure she eats before he left to go home.

Gabby settled in for a long night of waiting, hoping and praying. She had finally fallen asleep around midnight.

**Next Day- Gabby's POV**

"Gabby, did you really stay here all night?" Shay asked, shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to find Kelly and Shay standing over me.

"Yeah, any news on Matt yet?" I asked hopefully, sitting up and rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Not yet, why don't you go home and get some sleep and I will ring if his condition changes. Promise." Kelly said, helping me stand up and help me put my jacket on.

"Fine, but you call me. I will see you later." I said, hugging them both quickly before leaving Lakeshore and heading outside to find my brother waiting for me. "Don't tell me, Shay and Kelly called you?"

"You got that right," he replied, hugging me before we both got into the car. "I'm going to drop you off with Laura, Shay and Kelly know where you will be."

"Thanks," I said gratefully as we pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the second chapter of the sequel to The Ball. It will be Gabby, Matt, 51 and District 21 centered. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the second chapter. I know it's short but I like building up the suspense.<strong>

**RnR xoxoxo**


	3. Talking

**Chapter 2**

**Talking**

**End of POV**

**Antonio and Laura's House**

"Aunt Gabby! Daddy!" 13 year old Eva and 8 year old Diego yelled, as they walked into the kitchen.

"You two saw me an hour ago," Antonio commented, ruffling their hair as Laura handed them their lunch boxes and made sure they had everything they need for school

"You two are going to miss your bus if you keep procrastinating, say goodbye to Aunt Gabby and Dad." Laura said, zipping up Diego's bag as they said goodbye before they scampered out the front door.

"I need to get to work, otherwise Cresswell will have my ass for breakfast. I will see you both later. Antonio said, kissing Gabby on the forehead and Laura on the lips.

"Be careful," Laura warned, as he walked out before she turned to Gabby and hugged her tightly. "How you doing sweetie? Really."

"I'm okay. We just have to believe that he will pull through this. Don't worry about me, how are you doing?" Gabby asked,referring to Laura's pregnancy.

"Good, I'm exhausted though. Haven't started showing yet, which ticks Antonio off. He's all hell bent its going to be a boy. I think it's a girl," She said, as they sat down on the couch in the next room.

"As long as bub is healthy. I think I might head upstairs and get some sleep before going back to the hospital to sit with Matt," She said, standing up and hugging her sister-in-law tightly again.

"Go rest, I will be down here cleaning if you need me." Laura said, watching her disappear up the second floor landing before turning and making her way to the laundry.

**Lakeshore- Kelly's POV**

Shay and I were sitting in the waiting room for an hour before Dr Wilhite walked in and spotted us. "How is he?" I asked, hoping we could go see him.

"You can go and see him now. Only two at a time for now until he is awake, he is still in ICU and will be until we think he is healed enough for him to come out of the induced coma. He is also on a ventilator so please beware of various tubes and wires. I will show what room he is in." He said, as Shay and I followed him down the corridor to Room 55.

"Thank-you," Shay and I both said gratefully as he smiled and walked off to tend to his other patients. We walked in and I was shocked to see my best friend, lying there. Pale and connect to a multitude of machines.

We both sat down next to his bed and we had small chat between us before a comfortable silence fell over the room.

I looked over at Matt and wondered if he could hear me if I talked, so I decided to give it a try. "Hey Matt, you need to wake up for us. We need you, Gabby needs you. Your men at 51 need you, they need their fierce and loyal leader. I need my best friend back, I can't talk to Shay about half the crap I talk to you about." I started, as Shay threw a piece of screwed up paper at me and mumbled jerk under her breath. "See, she is already abusing me. Please, wake up."

"Jackass," Shay mumbled again before sending a small grin my way. I returned the grin and we lapsed back into a comfortable silence, both of us in our own thoughts.

**End of POV-District 21, Intelligence Unit**

"Dawson," Antonio said, answering his mobile phone distractedly while trying to find their current case file that Ruzek was meant to bring to him as he rifled through the filing cabinet in case.

_"It's Kelly, no change with Matt yet. But they are letting two people at a time to sit with him." Kelly said on the other end of the line._

"Thanks for the update, Gabby is passed out at home according to Laura. Listen, I will call you back soon. Having some difficulties with a file at work." He said, rifling through the next filing cabinet while thinking that he was going to have a word with Ruzek when he hauled his ass back into the office.

_"No problem, I'm being death stared by a really hot nurse anyway. Might go and see if I can score her number. Talk to you later." Kelly said, before hanging up his end of the line._

Antonio chuckled to himself, throwing his mobile on his desk as Platt walked up the stairs and leaned on the edge of his desk.

"Trying to seduce detectives again, Sergeant? Sorry, you're not my type." Antonio joked, turning to look at her before turning back to Ruzek's desk and that damned file.

"Very funny, Detective. What are you looking for?" She asked, with sarcasm in her voice as she dropped the file Antonio was looking for onto his desk.

"A file. Where was that?" He asked, picking it up and sitting down in his chair.

"Ruzek left it downstairs the idiot." Platt said, before standing up straight to leave.

"Thanks, " He replied, opening the file and pulling out the case notes from the crime scene.

"No problem, how is your sister's boyfriend?" She asked sincerely as he leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"Same as last night. We are still hoping that he pulls out of the sedative himself but it doesn't sound like that will be happening anytime soon." Antonio said, putting his pen down as Lindsay, Halstead and Ruzek walked into the office.

"We're praying for him." Platt said, before disappearing back downstairs to her own paperwork.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Antonio said, sending a pointed glare over at Ruzek who looked like a deer in headlights as he sat at his desk.

**Laura and Antonio's House- 2 hours later**

"How'd you sleep?" Laura asked as Gabby appeared in the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes.

"Better than last night I must admit. Any update?" She asked, hoping that his stats had changed.

"Still the same. Here, have some lunch. You need to keep your strength up." Laura said, placing a sandwich in front of her and sitting down next to Gabby with her own lunch.

"Thanks, I am going to head back to Lakeshore after." Gabby smiled thankfully as they ate lunch together and talked.

**An hour later-Gabby's POV, Lakeshore**

I got Shay to meet me out the front of Lakeshore so we could go up together. "Hey," I greeted, hugging my best friend tightly as we walked inside together and towards the elevators.

"No change, Kelly is going to go and update the guys at 51 as they are on shift tonight to make up for yesterday. We don't have to go back until Saturday. And I am staying with you here until either Laura or Antonio come to sit with you." Shay explained as we got off the elevator on the ICU ward and headed towards his room. I saw Kelly standing outside, waiting for us.

"Thank-you, both of you." I said gratefully, hugging Kelly and he smiled before waving to both of us and disappearing into one of the elevators.

"He's been talking to Matt all day." Shay said as we walked into Matt's room, I gasped as I looked at the love of my life lying in that hospital bed. Motionless and pale, with tubes and wires everywhere. "He is going to be okay, I will give you a minute."

"Thanks, " I choke out as silent tears fell down my cheeks as I walked closer to his bed and stroked his cheek. "Hey baby, you need to wake up babe. We all need you. Please." I cried, as I leaned my head on the bed and cried next to him. I could feel a hand on my back as it rubbed soothing circles and I knew instantly it was Shay. I didn't know what I would do without her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the third chapter of the sequel to The Ball. It will be Gabby, Matt, 51 and District 21 centered. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.<strong>

**RnR xoxoxo**


	4. Waking

**Chapter 3**

**Waking**

"Miss Dawson, we just need to check his vitals. You can come back into the room in about 5 minutes." Dr Wilhite said, as they walked into Matt's room, I looked up at them before nodding and standing up to walk out the door. Just as Antonio was walking down the hallway.

"Everything okay?" He asked, kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"Yeah everything is still the same, they are checking his vitals. Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked, as we sat down in the chair that lined the walls of the hallway.

"Hit a dead end in the case, Cresswell sent us home until prints from forensics come back." He explained, looking over at me as I pulled at thread from my cardigan. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, really." I said reassuringly as Dr Wilhite walked out of Matt's room and towards us, we both quickly stood up and faced him. "How is he doing?"

"He is doing better than we thought. You have a fighter on your hands Gabriela. We are going to start bringing him out of the sedative now and we hope for him to wake up in the next 12 to 24 hours. Maybe even sooner. You can go and sit with him now, we will be doing hourly checks to make sure everything is going smoothly." He said, before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway to the nurses station.

"Come on," Antonio said, pushing me forwards towards Matt's room. We both walked in a took a seat on either side as Severide and Shay walked into the room.

"How is he doing?" Severide asked, standing at the foot of the hospital bed and looking at me for some information to pass onto the rest of the crew.

"They are going to slowly bring him out of the sedative, they hope for him to be awake in the next 12 to 24 hours." I said, smiling a little.

"That's great news. Shay and I have shift in an hour but we will be back tomorrow. Chief said don't worry coming back until Matt is awake." Shay said, hugging her best friend before standing up and walking to the door.

"Thanks guys, I will see you tomorrow." I said, as they smiled and then left. I turned to my brother and told him, "Go home, you look like you could do with some sleep."

"Gee thanks Gabs. I will come back later. I will bring the kids and Laur as well." He said, kissing my forehead before walking to the door and turning back to me.

"Thanks, I will see you later." I said, as he turned and left. Now it was just me and Matt. I really needed him to wake up now. "Please baby, wake up."

**Firehouse 51- End of POV**

"Hey Severide, how is our Lieutenant doing? It's not like I love this Lieutenant gig or nothing, I do. But I can barely keep these knuckleheads in line." Herrmann called as Severide walked into the common room after getting dressed for shift.

"They are going to bring him out of the sedative. They hope for him to be awake in the next 12-24 hours. And if I hear you knuckleheads aren't keeping in line, we will run drills." He joked, as he grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down next to Shay who was eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"You know you love us Herrmann, who was the one joining in on the prank on Otis?" Cruz called from the kitchen as he tried to make breakfast for everyone.

"So that was you guys?" Otis exclaimed from his seat next to Shay, his yelling nearly making her breakfast become his new uniform.

"Sorry man. You gotta admit though, it was kinda funny." Cruz laughed as the others joined in with the jokes just to break the tension in the room.

"Hey Dawson! What are you doing here? Thought you would still be with the lieutenant?" Herrmann called out as Gabby walked into the common room and smiled at them all.

"They've taken him for MRI and x-rays. Thought I would come see you all." Gabby said, sitting on the couch between Shay and Mouch, who were watching whatever the hell was on the television at this time of the day.

"How is he doing?" Mouch asked, finally tuning into the conversation that had been going on.

"Better, I'm sure Severide has already told you. He should be waking in the next 12-24 hours from the sedative." She said, as Shay wrapped her bear hug.

"I wasn't listening, but that's good news that he will be waking soon." Mouch said, as Pouch jumped up onto the couch and sat on Dawson's lap and promptly fell asleep.

"It is. So Chief, when can I come back to work?" She asked, as Boden joined them in the common room.

"When Casey is awake and doesn't need you by his side." Boden replied, smiling warmly in her direction before walking over to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup of coffee just as the bells went off.

_Ambulance 61...Gunshot victim..._

"Come on McCauley. And stop complaining!" Shay called, as she rushed off in the direction of the ambulance with a complaining McCauley behind her.

"I feel sorry for her." Gabby said aloud, as everyone agreed with her before they started talking about the latest calls they have had and the pranks they have pulled on each other.

**Lakeshore- Later that afternoon**

"Gabby! Matt's vitals are looking better than they were before you left, he is on the verges of waking up. Right now he is slipping in between being conscious and unconscious. So he should be waking up in the next few hours. My shift is nearly over but Dr Vahman will be taking over until tomorrow." Dr Wilhite said, catching Gabby in the hallway near Matt's room.

"Thankyou, I will see you tomorrow." Gabby said, as he nodded and then went down the hallway towards the elevators while Gabby walked on into Matt's room. "Hey baby, you are so close to waking up. I will be here with you."

**Antonio and Laura's house**

"Diego! Stop annoying your sister and set the table," Laura called to her son as she tried to finish making dinner before Antonio got home from work.

"Diego! Give me my phone back!" Eva hissed as she chased her brother around the kitchen table.

"Alright! That is enough out of both of you. Diego, give me the phone and go upstairs until your father gets home. You too Eva, I will finished dinner myself." said a very frustrated Laura, as both her children stomped up the stairs to their bedrooms before slamming their doors. She let out a frustrated sigh before turning back the pan on the stove.

**An hour later**

"Dad's home!" Antonio yelled, as he walked through the front door of his house.

"Daddy!" Eva and Diego called, as they ran down the stairs to greet their father.

"Hey guys, why aren't you helping your mother in the kitchen?" He asked, as they walked through the family room and into the kitchen where Laura was setting plates onto the table.

"Because we weren't listening to Mom," Eva admitted, as they sat down together to eat dinner.

"What have we talked about?" He asked, looking at both his children with a stern look.

"Help Mom as much as we can." They both recited like they had been rehearsing while they were in their rooms. "Sorry Mom,"

"It's okay, you two just need to listen more carefully." Laura said, smiling at her children before they all continued to eat their dinner with their usual conversations and banter.

**Lakeshore**

"Gab-" Matt groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and then closed them again, against the harsh light in the room.

"Matt," Gabby said, standing up and pressing the button to call for a nurse.

"What can I do for you Miss Dawson?" A nurse asked, walking into the room and noticing that Matt was finally awake. "I will go get Dr Vahman."

"Take it easy babe, you're going to be fine." Gabby reassured as Matt smiled at her as Dr Vahman.

"Mr Casey, I am glad to see you awake. We have had you in an medical induced coma after we performed surgey on your brain again. You had another epidural hematoma along with a small fracture in your skull. We managed to locate the bleed and fix it, we are going to take you for more MRI's and X-rays in the morning to see how the fracture is healing. You've have also fractured your left arm, it has been set and should be healed within the next 6-8 weeks. We want you to stay in hospital until the end of next week which then we will see if you are ready to go home. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." Dr Vahman said, before checking and taking his vitals before leaving to check on his other patients.

"Is the team okay?" Matt rasped as Gabby picked up a cup of water with a straw in it for him.

"Yeah, everyone is fine. We are all worried about you. Never do that again baby." Gabby said, stroking back his hair and he relaxed against his pillows.

"I won't." He said, as the painkillers began to make him drowsy.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I love you," Gabby said, as he slowly fell asleep.

"I love you too," He whispered, as his eyes closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So this is the third chapter of the sequel to The Ball. It will be Gabby, Matt, 51 and District 21 centered. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**RnR xoxoxo**


	5. Recovery: Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Recovery**

Gabby was outside calling Firehouse 51 to let them all now that Matt had woken up and was resting at the moment but he was well enough for more than two visitors at a time when Antonio came walking down the hallway.

"Hey, how is he?" He asked, hugging her quickly and pulling back to look at her.

"Good, he woke up not that long ago, he's just fallen asleep." Gabby said, smiling happily as they walked back into his room and sat by his bed.

"That's great Gabs," Antonio said, leaning back in his chair.

"He has some recovery ahead of him but the doctors are confident he will make a full recovery. How's Laura doing?" she asked, as Matt's hand shifted in his sleep and he turned his head like he was having a nightmare.

"Good, she is at the bakery." Antonio said, looking over at her as Matt settled back down in his sleep.

"Shouldn't she be resting?" She asked, looking back at him with a confused look on her face as Kelly and Shay walked through the door in their uniforms.

"She's as stubborn as us," Antonio said, as Kelly slapped him on the shoulder and Shay hugged Gabby.

"Hey man," Kelly said, sitting down next to Antonio and Shay shoved Gabby over and sat with her in the same chair.

"Hey, listen I will see you later. Cresswell only gave me an hour for lunch. I still need to go see Laura. See you later lil sis, and watch her Shay, I want her to eat." Antonio said, hugging Gabby and leaving instructions with Shay.

"Got it chief," She said, giving him a mock salute before left and she turned to her best friend. "You hear that, I have to make sure you need to eat."

"Does it look like I listen to my older brother?" Gabby retorted, as Kelly chuckled and Matt slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?" Kelly asked, sitting up straighter after seeing his best friend awake.

"Like I've been hit by a truck, its good to be awake though," He said, smiling at him as Shay lightly hugged him and Gabby kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to take your girl here, to get something to eat and some coffee. We shall return." Shay said, grabbing Gabby's arm and dragging her out of the room with Gabby shooting him a smile before the door slammed closed behind.

"Well now that the girls are gone, I'm going to go hire some strippers," Kelly joked which earned a laugh out of Matt before he coughed and realized his broken ribs were still tender.

"Sounds great, just don't tell Gabs. She would kill me." Matt said, raising his bed head so he could sit up and talk to his best friend.

"Don't tell Shay, she would kill me as well...For not inviting her." He laughed, as they yet again shared another laugh together before Matt grabbed at his ribs again.

"I've missed this. I can't wait to come back to the firehouse." Matt said, sharing a smile with his best friend/brother.

"I've missed this too buddy," Kelly smiled back and they continued to talk to each other.

**Lakeshore-Cafeteria**

"How you holding up girl?" Shay asked as they sat down at a table with a cup of coffee and a sandwich each.

"Better now that he is awake, I can't wait till he can get home. I have shift tomorrow so I might get Antonio to bring the kids and they can hang out." Gabby said, leaning back in her chair.

"I have shift tomorrow as well, I took on an extra. Everyone has. So shifts will be going back to normal tomorrow." Shay said, excited to have her partner back on Ambulance 61.

"I can't wait to come back, I've missed you guys. I can't wait to finish my training," She said, taking a bite of her sandwich and washing it down with a sip of coffee.

"Are you sure you still want to be a firefighter Gabs? After all that has happened." Shay said, showing her concern for her best friend.

"I'm sure Shay, no one and nothing can change my mind." Gabby said with determination evident in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at Shay.

"Okay, okay. Have you slept properly over the last couple of days?" She asked, changing the subject back to Gabby's wellbeing.

"The first night I didn't but Antonio made sure I've been eating and sleeping properly. I went home last night and slept." She said, as they finished their lunch and coffee and started to make their way towards the elevators to see how much trouble Severide and Casey had gotten into.

"Good, I've been worried about you," Shay said, hugging her as they got into the lift and pressed the button for the floor that Matt was on.

**Upstairs-Matt's Room**

"Shh, I think I hear the girls. And remember, we never talked about strippers." Kelly hushed, rushing to sit back down in his chair to act as normal as possible.

The girls walked in and saw Severide and Matt sitting there, trying to look innocent.

"What have you done Kelly?" Shay asked, walking over and leaning on his chair that he was sitting in.

"Absolutely nothing aye Matty." Kelly said, winking at Matt and standing up as they had to get back to the firehouse.

"We will come back after shift finishes tonight. See you later Casey," Shay said, leaning over and hugging him gently before turning to Gabby and hugging her.

"See you later," they said, as Kelly hugged Matt and Gabby before they both left. Leaving Gabby and Matt to themselves to talk.

"I love you," Matt said, turning to look at his girl.

"I love you too. How about you get some rest? I'll be right here." Gabby said, kissing him before sitting back in her chair as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**So this is the fifth chapter of the sequel to The Ball. It will be Gabby, Matt, 51 and District 21 centered. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**RnR xoxoxo**


	6. Recovery: Part II

**Chapter 6**

**Recovery-Part II**

**So this is the fifth chapter of the sequel to The Ball. It will be Gabby, Matt, 51 and District 21 centered. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**RnR xoxoxo**

**This chapter is dedicated to Justicerocks! She helped me a lot with chapter, I could say that we have co-written this one together. Enjoy!**

"Gabby," Matt groaned waking up from the nightmare he was currently dreaming.

"Woah man, it's okay. She's just gone home to rest and eat," Antonio said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and pushing him back into the pillows..

"Okay good," he said, leaning back into the pillows and smiling at the older man.

"How are you feeling?" Antonio asked, leaning back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Better thanks. I just really want to get out of here. Any idea of when I can go home?" he asked as a nurse walked in to take his vitals.

"I'll get the doctor for you," she said grumpily before walking back out the way she came.

"Grumpy old broad," Antonio commented under his breath as Matt chuckled at him.

"You insulting women again babe," Laura said, smacking him over the back of the head as she sat down next to him.

"Could of warned me dude," Antonio said, kissing his wife's cheek before turning to look at his friend.

"Now where is the fun in that," Matt replied, laughing but grabbing his sore ribs as they protested against the sudden movements.

"He could end up sleeping on the couch," Laura commented, leaning back in her chair trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry man," Matt replied sheepishly as Gabby walked through the doors and kissed his cheek before sitting down next to Laura in the last chair.

"Matt, I hear you want to leave already." Dr Wilhite said, walking through the door and picking up his chart and looking over it.

"You heard right," he replied, looking up at the doctor hopefully.

"Well first, we have to do a CT scan on your head, another x-ray on your arm. And get you up and walking again," he said, putting the chart back down and folding his arms.

Matt groaned and leaned his head back against the pillows as Dr Wilhite left to order the x-ray and CT scan.

"You'll be out of here soon and messing around with Severide," Gabby laughed, patting his hand as he looked at her.

"Along with PT for the next however many weeks." He replied grumpily as the nurse came in with some pain medication as his arm was still hurting.

"He should be asleep in the next hour," She replied before writing it down on his chart and leaving the way she came.

"We'll leave you too rest and we will be back later," Antonio said, as Laura and he stood up and walked towards the door to exit the room.

"Thanks guys, I will see you later," both Matt and Gabby said as they watched them leave before Gabby turned back to Matt and saw his eyelids drooping.

"Go to sleep, I will still be here when you wake up. I will see you after your scans." Gabby said, kissing his forehead as he fell asleep and the orderlies came in to take him for his scan.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

When Matt woke up he was back in his hospital room, instead of Gabby by his beside however it was Kelly, "Hey man,"

"Hey. So good news we get to spring you out of here early, bad news is... well I guess its not really bad news," He smirked, "Gabby's going to take some time off work and play nurse." He nudged him and winked.

Matt's cheek's reddened, "Yeah?"

Before we got his answer Gabby walked in, "Hey babe, I'm glad you're up," She handed Severed a coffee and went over and kissed him on the lips, "Kelly tell you the good news?"

"That you're going to play nurse?" He said against her lips before kissing her again reaching up and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Get a room!" Severide shook his head,

Removing her lips from Matt's Gabby looked at him and said, "We have one you're in it."

He laughed, "Right, see you. I walked right into that one" He muttered as he left and closed the door behind him.

"I love you Matt," Gabby sat down on the bed beside him.

"I love you to Gabby," he smiled, "So are you going to be my nurse after I'm out of here?"

"Maybe. Why is that something you'd enjoy?" She asked as she caressed his jawline.

"I think so," He nodded and their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

"EW!" Antonio stepped into the room and started gagging.

"Dad, you're so embarrassing," Eva walked in after her father and shook her head.

"And immature," Laura added as she slapped the back of his head, "When a door's closed you knock. You got what was coming to you."

"Are they still kissing?" Diego asked as he had his eyes covered.

"Yes you baby!" Eva responded, "Kissing is romantic and sweet not gross."

"And what would you know about kissing?" Antonio turned to her and demanded.

"Antonio," Laura glared at her husband, "Not the place."

Diego unaware of the awkward tensions ran up to the bed and handed Matt a card, "I made this for you."

"Well thanks buddy. It's very nice."

"Oh," Eva stepped forward and rolled her eyes, "It's a third grade art work. I made you a card in art class and got my friends to sign it at lunch," She said as she stared at her younger brother.

"Eva what have we told you about bragging?" Laura looked at her daughter with a exasperated look on her face.

"Mom my friends do it all the time," She sighed, looking down at her feet before standing next to her father.

"Get new friends," Antonio added and looked at her, "One more smart word and you lose your cell phone for a week."

This seemed to get Eva's attention and she managed to calm down and didn't say anything else.

"When are you getting out of here?" Diego asked politely, sitting next to his Aunty and looking up at Matt.

"Tomorrow afternoon, after they do blood tests," Matt said, leaning back into his pillows. He was excited to go home finally. He just wanted to be home with his girl.

"Eva what did I tell you about another smart word coming out of your mouth?" Antonio asked, turning to his teenage daughter who was talking quietly to Laura.

"You'd take my cell phone away," She muttered, looking down at her hands.

"Well then," He said, as Laura sent him a glare that told him 'back off or we will have words.'

"We better get going other Eva is going to be late for dance, we will come see you tomorrow." Laura said, as she gathered her children and ushered them towards the door.

"Thankyou for being here, both of you. You didn't have to," Matt said gratefully, shaking Antonio's hand before he walked to the door.

"It's no problem, don't let Gabby fuss too much, trust me." He chuckled before his wife slapped him again and pulled him out the door. "Seriously babe, you keep hitting me and they are going to think you're beating me up."

"Suck it up princess," She muttered as they walked out and down the hallway, back in Matt's room they were both chuckling at her brother's and sister-in-law's antics.

"I can't wait until you come home baby," Gabby said, kissing him again before sitting on the side of his bed and holding his hand.

"It would be great to be home in our bed again," he said, winking at her and she blushed a deep red.

"Might be nice if you two could keep it in your pants until you got home," Shay said, walking in on the couple and hugging Gabby before hugging Matt. "I see you still haven't switched teams, there is still time you know,"

"Trust me sweetie, you'll be the first to know if that ever happens." Gabby laughed, as she took the seat next to bed and Matt just shook his head at them.

"I hear you get to come home tomorrow afternoon?" She said, looking up at him as he leaned back into his pillows again.

"Yeah, which will be great," Matt replied, smiling at his girlfriend's best friend.

"Not for me, I'm stuck with Chout until you stop being a princess." Shay joked with a serious face. Both of them knew she was joking and just laughed at her which she soon joined in.

"Shay! Hurry up!" Severide yelled, walking back into the room and staring at the back of his roommates/best friend's head.

"Just because you have another hot date with Detective Lindsay," She muttered, hugging Gabby once again and hugging Matt before turning to face Severide.

"Shove it," He said, smiling a little as she waved and they both left the room.

"I don't feel sorry for her," Gabby commented, referring to the time she had to have Chout as her partner. But they were fighting at the time.

"I do," He replied, yawning a little as they still had him on morphine.

"Go to sleep, I will wake you when dinner is here." She said, kissing him again as he pulled face before falling fast asleep.


	7. Pregnant and Family

**Hey guys, here is chapter 7 for you're reading. I must say a really huge thankyou to JusticeRocks for writing this chapter, without her help I wouldn't of been able to post this. So this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**I have added my own to the bottom but the top 1,563 words are hers.**

**Once again, thankyou for reading and please review! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Three Weeks Later**

Gabriela looked at the test result she was holding in her hand; she couldn't believe what it was telling her. Things had been so clear for her and now everything had been thrown for a loop. This test told her she was pregnant. Without thinking she ripped open another box and took another test. Six positive tests later she was certain she was pregnant.

She had always thought of the moment in her head and it wasn't anything like she had thought it would be. She still wanted to be a fire fighter and wasn't at all ready for motherhood. She needed to talk to Shay, so she got out her phone and called her best friend.

"Hey Gabby," Shay's voice greeted her.

"Hey, can you come over? I really need to talk to you."

She sensed something off about her voice right away, "Gabby are you okay?"

"Yeah…. No…. I don't know…"

"Okay, I'll be there soon," She hung up.

Gabby put her phone back into her pocket and slid against the bathtub wall. "I need to think clearly," She remained herself and stood up and placed the tests in the garbage and washed her hands. By the time she got dressed and went into the main part of the apartment she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and smiled as she saw Shay.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course sweetie. Now what is it you want to talk about?" She stepped into the apartment.

"I'm pregnant," Gabby blurted out.

Shay smiled widely, "That's great…." Her face changed when she saw her best friend didn't look excited

"I don't know. Everything seemed to be all right, Matt and I are doing great, he goes back to work tomorrow and I still want to become a fire fighter. Having a baby was something we'd talked about in the future."

"Ah," She nodded, "You do want the baby right?"

"Of course I do," She sat on the couch, "I want kids its just I didn't think this would happen for a few years," She admitted, "I don't think we're ready."

"Sweetie you and Matt loved each other and you are going to give your baby so much love. I'm not surprised it happened the way you two go at it," She laughed,

"Shay!" Gabby hit her, "I know Matt will be happy but I'm not sure how I feel," She admitted, "I don't want to hate my child but I just don't know."

"It's a surprise, I think its okay to have mixed feelings about a surprise. I don't think any time for a baby is perfect and maybe you need to put your plans on hold for a while. Is it that bad?"

"Yes and No," She admitted, "Being a mother is something I've really thought about since Eva was born but now, now I know how much babies cost and we have enough bills to pay without me having to take time off of work," She groaned and rubbed her temple. "I wish I could have a drink," She confessed "At the very least coffee."

"Okay so you and Matt are going to make adjustments, do you honestly tell me you're not a little bit happy?"

"No, I'm thrilled," She told her, "Just cautious. I'm the level headed one, you know how much Matt wants kids when I tell him…."

"When you tell him hopefully he'll kick some sense into you. There will always be money issues and there's never going to be a perfect time to have a baby. I've seen you with kids Gabby you're great and you and Matt are going to have the cutest baby in the entire world! I call dibs on being God-mother by the way."

Gabby began to cry and through her tears she nodded her head and hugged her friend.

"Now where is daddy-to-be anyways?"

"He's at Antonio and Laura's house helping Matt set up the nursery for their baby. I was going to go to but I told Matt I was still feeling tired so I could be alone and take some pregnancy tests."

"You see? Another good reason to have a baby now it'll have a cousin close in age."

"Yeah that's right," She smiled, "Laura's twenty weeks, and I'm probably six to eight weeks so our babies will be a little over a year apart."

"Okay now make a doctor's appointment and go tell Matt the good news."

"Yes Ma'am," Gabby mock saluted as she got her cell phone out and scrolled through her contacts for her doctor's office number.

An hour later Gabby rang the doorbell of her brother and sister in-law's house.

"Aunt Gabby," Eva smiled as she opened the door and let her aunt in.

"Hi Eva," She hugged the thirteen year old, "How are you?"

"Right now I'm making lunch for everyone. Mom can't stand for long and Diego's no use in the kitchen and Dad and Matt are painting the nursery.

"Just give me a second to go and say hi and then I'll help you."

"Great thanks."

Gabby smiled and nodded as she walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the guest bedroom that was being converted into a nursery. As she got closer she could here the converstation going on.

"Laura figures since we found out the sex before Eva and Diego were born that we should wait this time. I know she wants another girl though."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I don't know," Antonio, continued to paint.

"Looks good," Gabby stepped into the room and asked.

"Hey Babe," Matt put his paintbrush down and walked over to his girlfriend kissing her, "Did you get some more sleep?"

"Yeah," She nodded hoping she sounded convincing.

"That's good. You wanna help?"

"Maybe later I promised Eva I'd help make lunch," She gave Matt one last kiss and waved to Antonio.

"Good to see you to Sis!" He called after her, playing hurt, as she didn't even say hello to him.

Gabby poked her head back into the room and said, "I love you Tonio!"

"Better," He smiled and returned to work.

"Hey Laur," Gabby hugged her sister in-law as she walked through the living room.

"Hi Gabby. Thanks again for coming over I feel bad I know Eva has homework but…"

"Don't worry about anything. I'll do most of it and make sure she does her homework. Where's mini Antonio?" She asked referring to her eight-year-old nephew Diego.

"Downstairs. He was helping the boys upstairs but he's not actually thrilled about the baby. Then I told him to help Eva and that was a huge mistake."

"Ah," She concluded Diego was being a handful, "Want me to make sure he's doing what he's supposed to be doing."

"He's supposed to be doing his math homework. I'd be surprised if he is."

"I'll go and see," Gabby walked down the basement stairs and found Diego in Antonio's mini-gym. A place he wasn't supposed to go to without adult supervision "Diego Fernandez Dawson! Se sale de allí ahora mismo! Sabes muy necesita permiso de un adulto para ir allí" She spoke sternly in Spanish.

Diego stopped using the punching bag and walked towards his aunt, "Hi Aunt Gabby."

"Diego," She shook her head, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I needed to get my frustrations out." He explained, "Daddy punches the bag all the time I thought I could to. It helped me."

Gabby didn't know what to say, she was glad he had found an appropriate way to let off steam but at the same time disappointed he'd broken one of his parents rule, "Tell your parents that alright. You weren't just in there for fun you were productive."

"Do I have to tell them?"

"Yes Diego you have to tell them," Gabby led him back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Six hours later Gabby and Matt returned back to their apartment, "Want to order in?" Matt asked as he put his keys in the bowl beside the door.<p>

"Sounds good. What do you feel like?"

"Thai maybe."

"Yeah I like that, I'll go and get the menu," She disappeared into the kitchen and retrieved a take-out menu from a local Thai food restaurant; she brought it to the living room where Matt was sitting and they decided what they wanted to order.

While they were waiting for it to arrive Gabby took a deep breath and said, "Matt I'm pregnant."

The TV remote fell out of Matt's hands and he turned to face her, "Did you-?"

She nodded her head slowly, "I'm pregnant," She repeated.

"We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father!" He kissed her, overjoyed with happiness, "This is great!"

"Yeah," Gabby agreed, "I have a doctor's appointment next week but I took seven tests this morning and they all came back positive."

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth. You have no idea how much I've been wanting to turn our guestroom into a nursery."

She smiled at the thought and snuggling close to Matt she said, "What colour do you want to paint it?"

"I don't care. I don't care," He kissed her neck, "I just can't believe we created a baby," He touched her abdomen.

"Yeah," She sighed contently and placed her hands on top of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio and Laura's House<strong>

Both kids were upstairs getting ready for bed while Antonio and Laura were downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

"Go sit down babe, I'll finish cleaning." Antonio said, guiding her over to the kitchen table for her to sit down. She had finally started showing and Antonio couldn't be happier.

"Thanks hon, it's awfully quiet upstairs. I hope they haven't killed each other yet." Laura joked as both kids came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Nope, not yet." Antonio laughed as both kids hugged their Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read and Review!<strong>


	8. Telling Family

**Hey guys, here is chapter 7 for you're reading. I must say a really huge thankyou to JusticeRocks for writing this chapter, without her help I wouldn't of been able to post this. So this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Once again, thankyou for reading and please review! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Next Day- Matt and Gabby's Apartment**

"Have you thought about how you are going to tell Antonio?" Matt asked as they lay in bed the next morning as he placed his hand over her abdomen in a protective gesture of their unborn child.

"Nope, we have doctors today so I was thinking we get four copies of the ultrasound and we give it to them that way. Same with 51 and my parents," Gabby said, turning her head to look at him.

"I have shift tonight, I am so glad to be going back," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up.

"Matt baby, promise me you'll be safe. Don't be heroic." Gabby said, expressing her concern over him going back to work after his last stunt in the hospital.

"Promise, now go get ready. We have a baby to see." Matt said, slapping her on ass with a cheeky smirk before he left their bedroom to go make breakfast for them both.

**Antonio and Laura's House**

"Morning babe," Antonio said, kissing Laura as she slowly woke up that morning.

"Morning, why are the kids so quiet?" She mumbled, as she couldn't hear their usual morning arguments.

"They are at school, dropped them off." Antonio said, lying down next to her on the bed as she rolled over to face him.

"I hope you didn't cook them breakfast?" She asked with a serious expression on her face with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course not, Eva did though. She did great," Antonio said, brushing back a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good girl, why aren't you at work?" She asked, closing her eyes and cuddling further into him.

"Took the day off for your appointment," he said, as she slowly went back to sleep being lulled by his heartbeat.

Gabby and Matt's Apartment

"Are you ready to go?" Gabby asked, as Matt rushed around pulling on his shoes and grabbing car keys.

"Yep, let's go." He said, locking the door of the apartment behind them and walking downstairs to the car.

**Northwestern Women's Health Association Clinic**

"How can I help you today?" The receptionist asked Gabby as they came to the front desk.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Layla Rodriguez at 8.30." Gabby said, giving her name before the girl behind the desk handed her a clipboard of paperwork to fill out and told her that Dr. Rodriguez will be right out.

"Are you excited?" Matt asked, looking at Gabby as she filled in the necessary paperwork.

"A little, how about you?" She replied, looking at him briefly before continuing filling out the paperwork.

"A little nervous but I'm also excited," He told her as he saw who had just entered the clinic, "Babe," He said to Gabby who was still filling out the paperwork.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you wanted to wait to tell Antonio?" Matt asked suddenly looking at her before looking back up.

"Yeah?"

"Look up."

Gabby did just that and was shocked to see her brother and sister in-law walking towards them, "Hi-hey guys," She tried to sound causal but she should have known her brother, a cop wouldn't buy it for a second.

"Hi. Like we see each other everyday here?" He narrowed his eyes, "You're pregnant."

"Geez Sherlock you're a great detective," She glared at him, "Why else would I be here?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Shut up Antonio," Laura glared at her husband and stepped up to hug Gabby, "This is great how many weeks are you?"

"Eight, almost nine I think."

Laura just grinned, "You're going to love Dr. Rodriguez."

"I know, you always rave about how knowledgeable and friendly she is."

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Antonio interrupted, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his younger sister was pregnant.

"No and don't you dare tell them!" She warned.

"You better tell them quick, you know how Mom always knows everything."

"I'll tell them just as soon as I get ultrasound pictures. Would you relax?"

"Ms. Dawson!" A nurse called.

"That's us," Gabby stood and took Matt's hand and followed the nurse towards an examination room.

**Antonio and Laura's House After School**

"Diego. It isn't funny," Eva growled at her younger brother as they walked into the house.

"What isn't funny?" Antonio wondered coming around the corner to greet them.

"A boy that one of Eva's friends like, asked out another girl," Diego retold the event that had happened that day and that the entire school had quickly found out about.

"Boys," Eva huffed shoving past Diego, "He's a pig! She was in tears the entire afternoon. If you ever do anything like that to a girl, I'll beat you up."

Seeing his son's face change colour Antonio jumped in, "Diego, Eva's right. What that boy did wasn't nice, I don't care if you think its funny but that's not a nice way to treat anyone. Now I know you were raised better then to ever treat girls like that."

"But Daddy, why did she even like him?" He wondered, he was eight, but a young eight and had yet to have a real crush on any girl his own age.

"You'll understand in a few years," Antonio promised him.

"Yeah and you better not be like the boys in my grade," Eva walked into the kitchen, "I'm going to bake something," She announced.

Antonio stared at her, he was amazed sometimes at how much he reminder him of Laura, her fierce determination, stubbornness and love of cooking and baking only some of the ways that made her so much like her mother.

"Cookies?" Diego hoped.

"I don't know but whatever they are you're not getting any."

"What'd I do?"

"I'm tired of boys!" She exclaimed. "Can I take the bus to the bakery?" She asked her father.

"No, but if you want to see your Mom I can drive you. I don't want her doing a lot of work so we can all help out. Go get out of your uniforms." He told them.

**Dawson Family Bakery**

"Mom!" Eva ran towards her mother, "Mom! Mom! Can we talk?" She asked pleadingly. "In private?" She added.

"Everything alright?" Laura looked at Antonio who just gave her a look that said he didn't have a clue.

"Mom, I really need to talk."

"Okay, sweetheart," Laura took her hand, "Babe can you watch the counter?"

"Yeah," Antonio nodded and watched as Diego began checking to make sure everything was still fresh.

Eva led her mother through the kitchen and into her office checking to make sure Diego hadn't followed them before closing the door and pulling out a note. "Here," She handed it to her mother.

Laura read it and only nodded, "I figured that's what it was. Why didn't they call me?"

"Because I was terrified Dad would answer and Mom he cannot find out! Don't tell him."

"Oh honey," Laura patted her hand, "Your father knows all about it, he has a sister and…."

Eva was shaking her head, tears in her eyes, "Mom please don't tell him."

"Oh no sweetheart, I won't tell him I'm just saying he understands more then you think he does. Now tell me what happened?"

"It was just before lunch and Katie, Savannah and I went to the bathroom to due our hair and make-up. That's when they told me it was showing on my pants," Eva began to cry. "So Katie let me borrow her sweater and I wrapped it around my waist and went to the nurse only the nurse wasn't there and I didn't know what to do so-"

"Take a deep breath," Laura instructed her.

Eva took a deep breath before continuing, "I waited and finally the nurse came back and gave me some supplies and told me to give you this note and talk to you."

"Well I'm glad you did. We can go to the drugstore after I close up."

"Mom that's so embarrassing," She cringed. "And they'll know it's for me because you look pregnant."

"Sweetheart it's perfectly normal," She assured her, "Now how about we go back out into the store and make sure your father and brother haven't destroyed everything."

Eva smiled a little, "Okay."

Firehouse 51

Hand-in-hand Matt and Gabby walked into the firehouse and towards Chief Boden's office. They were going to tell him their news first and then tell everyone else. Gabby knocked on the door and they waited.

"Come in."

"Hi Chief Boden," Gabby greeted as they stepped into the office and Matt shut the door.

"Gabriela, Matt what can I do for you?" He asked looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm pregnant," Gabby told him.

"Congratulations," He stood up walked our from behind his desk and hugged both of them.

"Thanks." Gabby smiled.

"I suppose this means you're here to tell me you're not going to become a fire fighter anymore?"

"Yeah," She responded, "So I'll stay on here as PIC for as long as I can or until Matt makes me stay at him and puts me in bubble wrap.

"Good idea Babe," Matt said seriously.

"Matt!" She turned and glared at him.

Briefing Room-

"…So now I think Lt. Casey and Dawson have some news for us," Chief Boden told the Shift as he closed off their pre-shift meeting.

Matt and Gabby stood up and walked to the front of the room, Shay smiling at Gabby.

"Well…" Matt looked at Gabby and she nodded, giving him permission to tell them, "We're pregnant."

The whole room erupted in cheers and Shay ran up to hug Gabby.

"You already knew?" Gabby laughed at her best friend.

"I know but now its official and this means you get to stay here." She smiled.

"Yeah," She smiled and was amazed at how with just a raise of his hand Matt was able to stop all side conversation's going on, "That means I'm staying on here as PIC for now," She told everyone.

**TBC**


	9. Fights with Pa

**Hey guys, here is chapter 7 for you're reading. I must say a really huge thankyou to JusticeRocks for writing this chapter, without her help I wouldn't of been able to post this. So this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Once again, thankyou for reading and please review! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio and Laura's House<strong>

"You okay babe?" Laura asked, as they sat at the dining room table for lunch after their appointment that morning and finding out that Gabby was pregnant.

"My sweet, innocent baby sister is pregnant." He simply said, staring at the darkwood of the table intensely.

"It was bound to happen babe, and it couldn't of happen with a better man. Just think of that before you start pointing fingers," She said, knowing what her husband was like with his sister's boyfriends.

"I wonder how Mom and Dad are you going to react? I mean, I don't think they expected this from Gabby. They're Catholic." Antonio said, leaning his head in his hands. "Especially Dad, he's going to be furious."

"Babe, will you calm down? We had Eva not long after." Laura said, referring back to 13 years ago when they got married.

"We were married by then though," he said, helping her clean up from lunch.

"I know, and I bet Matt isn't far off from popping the question to Gabs either," She said, leaning against the counter and watching him wash up the dishes.

"Not without mine and Dad's blessing he ain't," Antonio said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Relax babe, he isn't that silly." She said, kissing the corner of his lips before turning and leaving the room to go and do some laundry before the kids got home.

"Dating my baby sister, shame on you. Getting my baby sister pregnant, shame on me." He muttered, as he continued to clean up the kitchen and he could hear Laura laughing to herself in the laundry. "Glad you find this funny baby!"

**Matt and Gabby's Apartment**

"You ready to tell your parents tonight?" He asked, as they were having dinner with her parents tonight to tell them about the baby.

"Nope, I remember when Antonio and Laura told Ma and Pa about Eva, they were ecstatic. But they were married at the time, I mean my parents are strict Catholics." She said, starting to stress about what her parents were going to say tonight about her being unmarried and pregnant.

"Just so you know baby, I have plans to put a ring on that finger of yours. Promise." He said, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest and hugged him back.

"I know baby," She said, hugging him tighter as they stood in the kitchen.

**That night-Dawson Family Home**

"Gabby, Matt. Good to see you again." Andrea said, hugging her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hey Ma, is Antonio and Laura here yet?" She asked, hugging her father as well before they walked into the living room.

"Living room," She said, as Eva and Diego came running out of the living and wrapping their arms around their Aunty and then Matt.

"Aunt Gabby!" They yelled, as she kissed the top of both their heads.

"Hey guys, you only saw me the other day." She said, walking into the living room and hugging both Laura and Antonio.

"How you doing?" Antonio asked, as they sat down on the other lounge across from them.

"Fine," Gabby said, narrowing her eyes at her brother before their parents joined them.

"So, Laura how are you feeling?" Martin asked, turning to look at his daughter-in-law.

"Great, someone isn't letting me do anything." Laura said, looking at her husband out of the corner of her eye before turning back to them.

"Can't wait to meet this grand-child." Andrea said excitedly as Antonio turned to look at his sister.

"Speaking of which," He said, looking at Gabby who just stared back at him.

"What?" Andrea said, turning to look at her youngest who was rifling through her bag.

"Here, might explain some things." She said, handing over the ultrasound to her parents to have a look.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Martin said, throwing a look at his daughter before getting up and leaving.

"Well, what can I say? Congratulations." Andrea said, hugging her daughter tightly before turning to Matt and hugging him.

"Thanks, I'm going to go talk to Dad," She said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table.

**Kitchen**

"You okay Pa?" She asked tentatively walking up behind her father.

"I thought we raised you better Gabriela!" He said, raising his voice as he stood up to face her.

"Dad it was an-" Gabby started before he cut her off.

"An accident? Damn right it was an accident Gabriela! You're brother-" He yelled before she cut him off.

"I know! Is the perfect child and here I am the rebellious one who according to you, screwed up her life. Glad you see it that way Pa," She yelled back before storming out and into the living room.

**Living Room**

"I'm going home," She stated, grabbing her handbag as Matt stood up. "Stay."

"Gabs-" Antonio and Matt started, looking at her as they stood up.

"I don't want to hear it," She snapped before storming out and slamming the front door closed behind her.

"Should I go after her?" Matt asked, turning to look at Antonio who simply shook his head no.

"I know where I will find her though, I'll be back. Go a little easy on her Pops, she isn't a screw up." He said, shrugging on his leather jacket, kissing Laura and the kids before following his sister out the door.

**Park down the road**

"Thought I might find you here," Antonio said, sitting on the swing next to her.

"Well done Sherlock, you passed the detective's exam. Again." She muttered sarcastically, looking at her feet as they drew patterns in the sand.

"Be nice, Dad shouldn't have been so hard on you. You know I'm far from being the perfect child," He said, getting straight to the point as he stared at her.

She scoffed before replying, "Mom and Dad think you're the perfect child because you did everything by the bible, and I didn't. Therefore, I am the screwup."

"Gabs-"Antonio started before she once again cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Antonio, I'm going home. I'll text you tomorrow," She said, standing up and kissing his cheek.

"How are you going to get home?" He asked, following her as she headed down the street.

"Walk, how else." She replied, not turning back to look at him, she turned the corner and she was gone.

Antonio sighed and headed back to the house.

**Dawson Family Home**

"Where's Gabs?" Matt asked, looking up as Antonio walked through the door minus Gabby.

"Went home," He replied, sitting down next to his wife and put his arm around her.

"And you didn't think to stop her," Matt yelled, standing up and grabbing his car keys.

"Matt, sit down. She'll be back. If she doesn't have her set of keys on her she won't be able to get into the apartment. Trust me, she's done this before. She'll walk through that door and head upstairs until its time to go home." Antonio said, pushing the younger man back into his chair as the front door opened and then closed before they heard footsteps running upstairs and a bedroom door slamming.

"See," Laura said, standing up and heading towards the stairs to talk to her.

**Upstairs-Gabby's room**

"Hasn't changed a bit," Laura commented, walking into the young woman's room and seeing her curled up in a tight ball on the bed.

"Nope," She replied, sniffling a little, as Laura sat next to her and rubbed her leg in a comforting manner.

"Wanna talk?" She asked, looking at her young sister-in-law.

"Not really, thank you though." Gabby said, sitting up and hugging her tightly.

**Later that night**

"You could of gone a little easier on her Martin," Andrea scolded as they prepared for bed.

"She should of known better Andrea, we taught her well. Once people start hearing this in our church, we won't be able to show our faces there." He said laying down on his side of the bed and rolling over ending all conversations that were going to ensue.

**TBC**


End file.
